


at the Red Keep

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime is dead, Love Poems, Maudlin, Poetry, don’t blame me it’s canon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: don’t ask me. i woke up with this in my head, fully-formed, in the manner of Athena emerging from Zeus in full armor.





	at the Red Keep

**Author's Note:**

> written 24 August 2019

_This is my secret_ said the wind  
as Brienne stood and wept.  
  
_You do not need to hold on._  
_ What is gone will return_  
_ or it will not._  
_ It is not yours to mourn  
it never was yours_.

It sieved dust  
onto her hands & through her hair.  
_Let go,_ said the wind._ Forget_.

_You know nothing of love_  
said the earth  
and gave her a place to stand  
simply because it could.


End file.
